de conejos y otros prodigios
by furby chan
Summary: drabbles sobre Lavi y Linali...
1. Desinterés

**Desinterés**

Al principio el futuro bookman era un cínico, cuando llegó a la orden no hizo más que ponerse la alegre fachada que Lavi debía ser y tan sólo se dedicaba a observar porque ninguna de esas personas le interesaba, eran registros que se convertirían en tinta y papel, pero a veces sus hormonas le recordaban que era humano y más que eso: un adolescente.

Y hacia tiempo (más exactamente desde que empezaron a buscar al general Cross) que había descubierto que a sus hormonas les gustaba Linali… nada que le preocupara mucho... por qué…bueno, la tinta y el papel son sólo eso y nada más.

Luego, mientras buscaban a Allen y Linali lloraba desconsolada; había sentido una punzada en el pecho, que se hizo una aguja cuando hallaron a timcanpi, para después ser una puñalada cuando comprendió que el profetizado destructor del tiempo había perdido su inocencia (no es que le importara Allen…para nada).

Más tarde el dolor en su interior se convirtió en un monstruo cuando vio deprimida a la joven Lee y fue entonces que empezó a escupir fuego en forma de palabras.

Los acontecimientos después de eso, sucedieron como en una película acelerada: la posibilidad de haber encontrado "el corazón", la llegada a Edo, Chomesuke, el regreso de Allen, las imágenes que le había mostrado Rhode… y todo se volvio tan confuso.

No podía observar imparcialmente… ¡necesitaba actuar!…

Ya no importaba lo que dijera el panda-Jiji.

Ella, y también los demás, ya no eran tinta sobre el papel.

Linali más que nadie se había metido de a poco y sin invitación en su cabeza, ganándose a sus hormonas (que montaban una fiesta cuando la abrazaba), al tiempo que se apoderaba del corazón que él hacia mucho tiempo creía muerto.

El fingido interés se hizo verdadero y cuando quiso dar marcha atrás, se dio cuenta de que ya no la había.


	2. Perseverancia

**Perseverancia**

Komui era perseverante.

Había ingresado a la Orden Oscura, si bien no como exorcista, si en la rama científica y se había esforzado para alcanzar un puesto que le permitiera cuidar bien de su hermanita.

Hermanita a la que amaba por sobre todas las cosas.

La cuidaba y la mantenía fuera de peligro (en la medida de lo posible).

Perseverando cada día en su amor hacia ella.

Y Linali en verdad lo agradecía, amando y respetando muchísimo a su hermano a cambio...

Hasta la tarde en que la encontró con Lavi en una posición que en opinión de Komui resultaba inmoral (tan sólo un poco indecente en opinión de los chicos…).

A esa posición habían llegado por puro accidente.

Pero en la mente retorcida de Komui las cosas eran muy diferentes…

Así que había perseguido al pelirrojo por todo el cuartel con Komurin X.

Hasta que ella les dio alcance y molió al robot a golpes (y también pateó un poco Komui).

Porque si su hermano era constante en la sobreprotección, Linali podía serlo más con su rebeldía…

Perseverar era un rasgo de familia…


	3. Pureza

**Pureza**

Todo había comenzado de manera romántica y tierna, como las anécdotas de enamorados debían ser; bueno, en realidad no, más bien era una historia graciosa… que luego se convertía en cuento de terror...

Esa tarde Lavi regresaba de una misión y quisó sorprender a la guardiana de su corazón al llegar directamente a la habitación de la adolescente, donde, cabe mencionar fue recibido jubilosamente: con un abrazo de oso y un par de besos.

No obstante las cosas empezaron a andar mal cuando al entrar en la habitación, el bookman tropezó y fue a dar directamente al suelo con Linali todavía prendida de su cuello… dejándolos en una posición comprometedora, que no les molestaba nada.

El incidente en si era una buena excusa para reír, luego se convirtió en una guerra de cosquillas, para terminar en una sesión de besos (algo acalorada) y no importaba mucho estar en mitad del suelo de aquel cuarto.

Y mientras la pareja disfrutaba en la habitación, cerca de tales aposentos se encontraba Komui. Él no quería a su consanguínea cerca del conejo, por qué, bueno, el pelirrojo era un pervertido y su hermanita tan inocente...tan pura...

Así que en cuanto el aprendiz de bookman avisó que el par de contempladores estaba en el cuartel; Komui lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse a la habitación de su pequeña doncella...

Entonces al hombre que había visto las más ominosas escenas le fue muy difícil asimilar la imagen que encontró allí, de verdad muy difícil… aunque realmente sólo hubo un destello de maldad en su ojos antes de que Komurin X saliera…

Más tarde, en la cafetería Allen le preguntaba a Lavi las razones del vendaje en su cabeza y al mismo tiempo trababa de sacarlo de debajo de la mesa, donde el bookman intentaba afanosamente de esconderse.

No habría necesidad de una respuesta verbal, le bastó al exorcista poner atención en los gritos de Komui que se perdían entre el ruido de las patadas con las cuales Linali destruía al Komurin.


	4. Paciencia

**Paciencia**

A veces… mas bien la mayoría del tiempo (cuando no estaban en alguna misión), Lavi podía ser desesperante…

Sólo hacia falta que Kanda estuviera en el cuartel para que el pelirrojo fuera a molestarle… más tarde era visto huyendo despavorido con las ilusiones de Mugen persiguiéndole, con un no menos aterrador Yuu detrás…

Luego de perderse de la vista de su compañero, trataría de jugar póquer con Allen...y aprender unas cuantas trampas para vencerle (lo cual terminaría en un estrepitoso fracaso).

A estas alturas… bookman ya estaría echando humo buscándole para que cumpliese con sus deberes…

Y mientras la tolerancia de la agrupación solía ser puesta a prueba por Lavi, cierta fémina aparentaría mantenerse en calma...esa era Linali.

La atención de la de cabellos obscuros se mantendría en reflexionar sobre el hecho de que no podía pedirle nada a Lavi... porque para empezar ni siquiera era un exorcista en forma.

La joven estaba consciente de que como bookman, todo en él era una fachada… sin embargo… atesoraba cada sonrisa que sabía autentica porque estaba dedicada a ella, así como se dedica a guardar esos pequeños momentos que podían robar para estar solos…

El resto de los miembros de aquel juego del destino, al verla sólo podrían pensar en que Linali era la única persona capaz de soportar al pelirrojo sin alterarse.

Lo que ellos no sabían es que tras el encierro de Lavi en la biblioteca, la chica se colocaría tras la puerta a esperar la salida del a medias exorcista y...entonces lo jalaría a un rincón del pasillo y le besaría...

Porque incluso la paciencia de Linali tenía un límite…


End file.
